grimmfairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sela Mathers
is the main character of the series, "Grimm Fairy Tales". |Bio = }} In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 1 Cindy walks into one of the buildings on campus, where Dr. Sela Mathers is giving a lecture on fairy tales. She tells the story of Cinderella. At the end of the lecture, Cindy approaches her and asks about the story. Sela's words echo those of the fairy godmother in the story and though the words aren't there, the implication readers are left with is that all Cindy has to do is give up her soul and she'll get everything she ever wanted. Sela picks up a brother and sister who are running away from home and offers them a ride. While they are in the back seat of her car, she suggests they read the story in the fairy tale book, the story of Hansel and Gretel. When the story finishes, the siblings don't want to go to town any more, they just want to go back home, so she takes them home. It should be noted that the witch in this story shares Sela's name and the Zenescope team reveals that initially the reflection of Sela in the mirror at the end was supposed to show her looking like the witch. Clearly they decided to go a different way. Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 2 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 3 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 4 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 5 The Dark One is playing with statues of various characters from the Grimm Universe including two of Sela. One of these is of her in her icy grave and the other is of her sitting up looking startled. Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 6 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 7 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 8 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 9 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 10 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 11 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 12 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 13 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 14 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 15 Arcane Acre Volume 1 Arcane Acre Volume 2 Inferno Mercy argues with Belial that Sela may need the help of Grace in the war against evil on Earth. Afterwards Mercy brings Grace and Brian Watson to the Broad and Washington subway station so they can cath a train to find Sela. Mercy reminds Brian that Sela needs him for a reason and she hopes that Brian will do his part for Sela. The Dream Eater Saga Sela and Belinda head to the Inferno to track down The Dark One. While there they have to try and stop Mercy Dante from killing him so that they can get him to tell them what happened to Sela's daughter and Belinda's son. Quotes *"Remember, Milly, children are the most precious gifts of all." - Rumplestiltskin *"You have to see past her lies, Timmy. Because that's what she is. A liar. She only wants you to see the bad in people." - The Snow Queen *"Next time, pay better attention to your stories. If you don't already know ... good always triumphs over evil." - Snow White & Rose Red: Part 2 *"Your name is Princess? Seriously? . . . Of course it is." - The Lockdown Part Two *"I was wondering how long it would take before the Dark Horde would come for me, but I'll admit I'm surprised to see... well... whatever it is you are. Unless you think you can get through steel bars, can you tell me why you killed the nice man who brought me crappy food?" - Bad Girls 1 *"You plan to release a monster from the sun and I'm the problem?" - The Summoning Part 2 Gallery Sela008.png|Cinderella Sela004.png|Hansel & Gretel Sela005.png|Rumplestiltskin Sela006.png|Sleeping Beauty Sela007.png|The Robber Bridegroom Sela026.png|Snow White Sela017.png|Jack and the Beanstalk Sela027.png|Goldilocks & the Three Bears Sela002.png|The Frog King Sela028.jpg|Bluebeard Sela003.png|The Pied Piper Sela029.png|Timepiece Sela030.png|Timepiece Sela001.png|Beauty and the Beast Sela031.png|The Three Little Pigs Sela032.png|The Three Little Pigs Sela052.png|The Snow Queen Sela050.png|Snow White & Rose Red: Part 1 Sela051.png|Snow White & Rose Red: Part 2 Sela059.png|Dante's Inferno: Prelude Sela036.png|Hard Choices As a Girl Sela019.png|Jack the Giant Killer Sela043.png|The Immortals Sela044.png|The Arena Sela045.png|A Drink and a Tale Sela046.png|The Winter Witch Sela038.png|The Return Flashback Sela037.png|The Return Sela010.png|The Lockdown Part Two Sela023.png|The Lockdown Part Five Sela039.png|The Lockdown Part Six Sela040.png|The Lockdown Part Six Sela020.png|Jack Frost Part Two Sela047.png|New Again Sela057.png|The Lamp Sela056.png|Snow White & Rose Red Revisited Sela055.png|Rise of the Water Nymphs Part One Sela054.png|Rise of the Water Nymphs Part Two Sela053.png|The Prophecy Sela013.png|Inferno 1 Sela014.png|Inferno 2 Sela015.png|Inferno 2 Sela009.png|Once Upon a Time Sela024.png|Inferno One-Shot Sela025.png|Ever After Sela012.png|Bad Girls 1 Sela011.png|Bad Girls 2 Sela041.png|Bad Girls 4 Sela042.png|Bad Girls 5 Sela016.png|Grimm Fairy Tales Animated: One-Shot Sela018.png|Realm Knights 0 Sela022.png|Night Falls Sela021.png|Unleashed 6 Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Characters Category:Inferno Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Falseblood Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Bad Girls Characters Category:Inferno Volume 1 Characters Category:Unleashed Series Characters Category:Unleashed Characters Category:Mathers Family Category:Guardians of the Nexus Category:Realm Knights Category:Victims of Belinda Category:Arcane Acre Students and Faculty Category:Teacher Characters Category:Inmate Characters Category:Characters Who Sacrificed Themselves